


My Sacrifises were made for your enternal Happiness

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Recovery, self-issues, there are other tags that I should add but idk which ones...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Palpatine will rue the day that a Guardling made an off-handed comment about their lives and the frontline vode actually paid attention to it.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds & CC-5052 | Bly, CC-1010 | Fox & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Fox’s No Good, Very Bad Day(s)

**Author's Note:**

> New story, new beginning! I hope you like it!

Fox really karking hated his life right now.

First, one of the frontline vod had found out about how the Guard was treated by most of the Senators and Corusanti citizens (after looking deep into a comment that one of the Guardlings had made off-handedly) and told the others about it, which made the other vode suddenly start to pay attention to them and act as if they _cared_.

(Which he knew they didn’t, case in point: How after a month after the war started they started to cut communication even when they said they would call and that the comments about how the Guard, how they, the troops that barely got any sleep, had it easy as they didn’t deal with droids started around that time, give or take a few days.)

Secondly, the Guard suddenly got more work to do and a lot more Blackout missions happened, which did not help with the first point, as that made the frontline vode more protective once they discovered not only what they were, but also how young some Guardlings were after a small squad had been sent on one Blackout Mission.

Thirdly, Jedi started to try to look into the Guard business, which he had no say in other than trying to put them in the nicer things (which somehow still left them worried, who cares that a Senator threatened to send a few Guards to decommissioning because one of them sneezed? Or that some citizens threw rubbish at them when they were patrolling? That was just a normal Taungsday. And let’s not think of what happened when one of the Guards went away on a Blackout mission when they had a patrol with the Jedi, and they couldn’t give the General a good excuse to why they weren’t there which made them look into the matter).

Fourth, the Sith Master aka his Boss and the main reason why the Blackout missions happen and why he has so many scars, was holding him hostage as if it was an everyday thing to be revealed as a Sith while he was a traitor in the middle of punishing Fox.

And at last, the worst thing, not only was the caff on all the Guard bases was dangerously low and the medics were putting him on a caff diet to preserve most of it as he apparently was the one who drank more of it in the Guard.

“Mind here, clone.” Snapped his annoyance of the moment, the Sith Master, as they pressed their lightsaber closer to Fox’s throat.

If Fox was less disciplined, he would have rolled his eyes at the man, but as he was heavily disciplined and trained on how to deal with natborns and knew how to deal with the (ex-?) Chancellor, he merrily breathed and made sure his gaze was everywhere _but_ his vode and the Jettise.

Breathing through his nose, Fox let his mind be blank, knowing it was better to not have any shielding or thoughts right as Palpatine didn’t like it when it wasn’t like that he didn’t need an angry murderous Sith right now, especially one that had a lightsaber against his neck.

That, however, made the Jedi shift slightly and narrow their eyes at him, full of wariness and an emotion that if they were a vod Fox would call it concern, but they weren’t, they were nat-borns, which means that they didn’t care about a clone.

Which means they were wary of the level of control Palpatine had on him, which is completely understandable.

“Now,” Drawled Sidious, pressing the lightsaber a bit closer to the clone commander’s neck “Are you going to let me leave or will the cleaning droids have blood to clean?”

The Jedi tensed for a second before stepping aside.

“Let Palpatine leave the planet without any one following him and tell the men to stand down.” General Windu says to his comm as Fox and Palpatine start to move.

“ _Sir-?_ ” Said a vod, not Ponds weirdly enough, from the other side, sounding confused.

“This is an order trooper.” General Windu said, cutting off the call and turning off his lightsaber.

Palpatine smiled cruel and smugly at that starting to walk faster, his lightsaber never straying from the clone’s neck.

They walked out of the office and into the stairs, always followed by the eyes of the Jedi, troopers and Guards.

Soon enough, they arrived outside, where even Fox, someone who was as force sensitive as a rock, could feel the anger radiating from the Republic forces, probably at him (for being caught and ruining their changes) and at the Sith (for… basically everything).

“My Lord,” Said Moore, sliding up so that she was walking slight behind Palpatine, finally letting her yellow-sith eyes show.

“Acolyte,” Greeted Palpatine, eyes zeroing on the two unconscious troopers being carried away by his aids.

They quickly arrived to the ship that would take them out of the planet, where Palpatine quickly threw Fox to one of the droids, who gripped him tightly and dragged him to a cell along with the other troopers he still hadn’t got a good look on.

Fox breathed in deeply as he and his vode (would they still consider him that after all this? He hopes that they at least they still consider the Guard part of the Vode Aliit, after all the stuff he did to make it seem like he was the ‘evil’ one behind Guard’s action and distance....) were thrown into the cell after being stripped of their armour, only rising a few seconds after the door closed behind them.

Slowly, Fox took a good look at the troopers thrown in with him.

No.

In front of him, laying unconscious on the ground, were his unmistakeably kih’vode, Ponds and Bly.

“Nonononono, kih’vode, wake up, gedet’ye.” Whispered-pleaded Fox, dropping down and turning them over, so their backs were on the ground.

They didn’t, the only reaction he got was a small frown forming on Ponds’ face.

Pursing his lips in worry, Fox grabbed them cautiously and dragged them to a small bed on the floor, obviously meant for the three to share but too small for people from their size, at most it would fit two of them if they were squished together.

Which.

Doesn’t mean much to him, he doesn’t mind sleeping on the floor if it means his kih’vode rest well.

Fox shoved those thoughts away as he started to check on any injury is kih’vode had, which was thankfully not much, just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing that he couldn’t deal with his lack of medical supplies.

Other than a possible head injury, but lets no think about that.

Shifting, Fox sat down crossed legged besides the bed, watching over his brothers as he waited either for them to wake up or for someone to appear.

(Hopefully, Palpatine and his lackeys wouldn’t care much about his vode and focus solely on him.)

Hours later, when he heard something open and something scrape against the floor, he finally looked away from his brothers to see what it was.

It turned out to be a plate of food, which obviously meant to be divided to the three of them even though that even for a person it wasn’t a lot.

Sighing, Fox grabbed the plate and divided the food in half, he could go without food for a while if it meant that his vode ate something.

*************************************

Fox winced a bit as he shifted a bit, changing Bly’s position from where he was laying next to him a bit making in injuries and bruises throb. 

Since they had arrived at ~~Master~~ Sidious base (probably one of many) his brothers and him were immediately put in a small cell, barely enough for all of them to lay down together with a bit of a distance away from the door.

Although his wish of his brothers being ignored had been granted, it came with the price of his kih’vode being constantly drugged via their food, not that most of the time he didn’t give his non-drugged food (or the most of it, much to his shame, karking hells, his kih’vode were going hungry and yet here he was taking part of their food, he was really selfish like ~~Master~~ Sidious said...) to them so that they could eat something that wasn’t drugged.

Most of the time, he was the one that was taken when one of the Sith/nat-borns needed a stress reliever or were simply bored and wanted entertainment, but sometimes, although rarely, his kih’vode were taken, usually only one, and they always returned twitching and _hurt_.

Only once a week did a meddroid come by to treat any injury, and Fox always made sure his vode were checked first, even if they ended up leaving barely any time left from the meddroid time to check on Fox.

“...vod?” Whispered Bly from where was leaning against his shoulder, eyes half closed.

“Yes B’ika?” Asked Fox, attention immediately zeroing on his younger brother and away from any stray thought.

“...fo-food.” Bly said, frowning in frustration, trying to speak, but the drugs were clearly getting to him.

Fox’s heart received a pang at those words.

“Vod, the meal is only in a few hours.” Fox said softly and slowly, mind already starting to plan on how to get Ponds and Bly more food.

He only returned from a two-day (probably, at least Bly and Ponds thought so, but then, sometimes they slept for a full day and woke up only the next day or so, besides, sometimes they mostly kept up with the time with the meals (only one a day) and it wasn’t strange for the natborns or ~~Master~~ Sidious to withhold food from them if they weren’t pleased with Fox’s performance, so he wasn’t sure it was just two days), but it was fine, maybe he could try and perform a bit better and possibly get more food (or blankets or more time with the meddroid or-), and even if he wasn’t able to get more food sent, he didn’t mind not eating if it meant that Bly and Ponds weren’t going hungry ~~even though he would be the one goi-~~

“N-No, nottt that...” Said, frustrated, Bly “You, foood, you neeeed, food, thhhhhhin.” He said, clearly annoyed at how slurred his speak was, looking up at Fox.

“Vod’ika, don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” Fox quietly said, touched about his kih’vod’ika’s (unnecessary) concern.

“Blyisright” Mumbled Pond, looking at Fox (who shifted slightly, so he could look at the two of them at the same time) through his half-leaded and unfocused eyes.

“Vode...don’t worry, ok? Let the worrying to me, tayli’bac?” Fox said, giving them a light squeeze.

Bly looked concerned at that, clearly not agreeing with Fox, but Ponds only grumbled and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep instantly.

“Please, Bly, leave it.” Fox said, pleading a little.

Bly sighed a bit, closing his eyes and shifting a bit, so he was leaning more into Fox’s hold.

Fox sighed in relief, letting his head hit the wall as he slowly rubbed small circles on his vode arms, he didn’t want his kih’vode worry unnecessarily, they didn’t deserve it.

Besides, it’s not like he had never gone hungry before, whether as a training or punishment on Kamino or because the Guard suffered a budget cut or there wasn’t enough rations for everyone in the GAR so, as usual, the Guard had got the bad end of the stick.

A while later (hours? minutes?) a few droids appeared, the shield opening to let them pass as they walked where the trio was leaning against the wall.

“CC-1010,” Stated one of the droids, holding a blaster while another held up an electrostaff “You have been summoned by Lord Sidious and Acolyte Moore, rise.” The droid said, making Fox’s stomach sink before he rose, carefully shaking off his brothers hold on him.

“Fffox-” Starts to say Bly, moving to grab him as Ponds tried to focus on them but Bly was cut as a droid hit him with an electrostaff, leaving him twitching like mad.

“Bly!” Fox said, moving to his brothers before the droids caught his arms.

“Lord Sidious will be informed of your resistance clone.” Said a droid, as the droids started to drag him towards the exit.

“Fox-” Said Ponds, holding Bly, who was still twitching but thankfully (or not) still conscious, moving as if it to try and grab Fox if he wasn’t so far away.

“It will be fine kih’vode’ika, I will be back before you know it.” Fox said, trying to reassure them, but he got the feeling that he wouldn’t return, and he also got the feeling that Ponds and Bly also knew it.

Nevertheless, he gave them a smile he hoped was reassuring before he was dragged away from their sight.

***************************

Fox concentrated on breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

  
Out.

It had passed some time (how much, he wasn’t sure) since he was brought in and punished for resisting being brought there.

Which did not help the fact that apparently ~~Master~~ Sidious and ~~Mistress~~ Moore had brought him here to test out some old Sith ritual.

Right now, they were away from him, talking about something about the ritual translation being wrong, which he did not care because his whole _body_ , his whole _soul_ , his whole _mind_ , hurt.

Groaning softly, Fox tried to quietly shift his position, trying to get more comfortable when a sudden knocking sounded through the room.

“What!?” Snapped ~~Master~~ Sidious, sounding furious, making Fox want to curl into himself, but he couldn’t because of the binds holding him down.

Fox wasn’t able to hear the answer as the next thing he knows the whole building was shaking and that an explosion sounded near.

“Grab and bring it!” Fox heard ~~Master~~ Sidious ordered and soon Fox was being dragged along by a couple of droids, who didn’t let him get any footing on the ground.

After a few minutes of the ground shaking followed by sounds of explosions and blaster shots, they arrived to a ship, where Fox was quickly loaded into with other things to the cargo, the only difference was that he was pushed into a small cage.

Shaking slightly as his wounds throbbed, Fox closed his eyes for a small second and sent a small prayer to whoever was listening that his kih’vode’ika made it out ok and were safe (or as safe as they could be in the situation).

Fox stayed still as more and more crates were loaded into before the ship gate closed, making him anxious as he hadn’t seen a strand of hair of his kih’vode the whole time.

A few minutes after Fox had felt the ship take off (and assume that his vode were loaded into one of the other ships in the hangar, hopefully together) ~~Master~~ Sidious appeared.

“Well, well clone, have you heard?” ~~Master~~ Sidious said, mockingly “Apparently there were only two deaths on our side: your _brothers_.” The last word He said as if it was something disgusting belonging to the lower levels of Coruscant.

The words didn’t fully sink in before Fox felt tears running down his face, making him curl in on himself as he started to sob, his whole body shaking.

No.

Not his kih’vode’ika.

Please.

_Gedet’ye_.

Out of nowhere, Fox was sent to the ground, hears ringing as his face throbbed, and has he slowly lifted his hand to touch his face, he was met with something wet.

Blood.

“Have you stopped with that tantrum?” Sneered ~~Master~~ Sidious, one of his hands with blood on it.

He had slapped him.

“So? Have you?” Snapped ~~Master~~ Sidious, bringing Fox back to himself.

“Y-Yes, My Lord.” Fox stuttered, not looking at Him in the eyes and not moving.

~~Mas~~ ter Sidious muttered something about ‘useless clones’ before leaving.

As soon as He was gone, Fox moved, sitting curled up in the furthers conner from the entrance, crying while trying to muffle his sobs.

He was alone now.

  
No one would come for him, the only reason that anyone would was if they crossed by his cell when hunting ~~Mas~~ ter Sidious, and then they would probably leave him there.here.


	2. Guilt is a horrible feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bly and Ponds got rescued two weeks ago...  
>  ~~Bly~~ They deal ~~s~~ with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

Bly stared down frustrated at the datapad that he was holding, glaring at it as if it would change its words.

It had been two weeks since the Republic rescued him and Ponds from that karking son of a bantha, Palpatine.

Right now they were trying to track him down to not only arrest him but to rescue Bly’s older brother, Fox.

(Bly closed his eyes as the last time he saw his ori’vod rose to his mind.

Although his memory was slightly blurred because of the drugs he was forced to take, he still remembered how  _ dead _ his ori’vod looked, how pale and thin he was, how many bruises and wounds he had, how he still had tried to smile at them as he was dragged away, the three knowing that he wouldn’t return to the cell deep down.) 

“Hello Bly,” Said someone, entering his (and Ponds) room in the Jedi Temple’s Healing Halls, making him look up and see his fiancé and General, Aayla Secura.

“Hello Aayla.” Bly said, softly, shifting slightly to give her room to sit down.

“What are you reading?” Asked Aayla, doing exactly that as she grabbed Bly’s datapad before sighing and looking at him.

“Bly-” She started to say, but Bly cut her off, shaking his head

“Don’t start, please.” Bly said, looking down at his hands.

“Bly, obsessively reading every report sent isn’t healthy, you should be resting.” Aayla said, softly, putting a hand on her Commander’s shoulder.

“I know I just-” Bly started to say, before cutting himself off and sighing “You weren’t there Aayla, you didn’t see how he was treated. They treated him as if he was an  _ object _ , Aayla,  _ and he let them  _ so that me and Ponds weren’t hurt.” He said, the underlining of ‘ _ I don’t want to feel useless _ ’ and ‘ _ I owe him _ ’ going unsaid.

“I know dear, I know, but you won’t be helping anyone, especially not Commander Fox, if you constantly stop yourself from getting better.” Aayla said, moving her hands so that she was holding Bly’s “And we can’t change how he was treated in the past Bly, we can only be here to help him when we find, not if,  _ when _ .”

Bly shoulders slumped at that, memories of how he was treated as a pet that misbehaved by a small group of nat-borns that found him ‘absolutely adorable’ and Ponds as punching bag by one of the Acolyte as he had declared that Fox ‘wasn’t a good one’ as he was always going in with bruises the few times that he had taken Fox before switching to Ponds.

The only reason they weren’t taken as many times as Fox was because the small group of nat-borns and the Acolyte weren’t often in the base.

And, as much as it pains Bly to admit it, Bly was thankful for it

He had seen how Fox always returned, how much he was in pain no matter how much Bly was sure he was trying to hide it from Bly and Ponds, and he was  _ scared _ of it.

Kriffing  _ scared _ of being hurt like his ori’vod was, his ori’vod who brought the Sith and the Nat-born’s attention to himself so that Bly and Ponds’ weren’t hurt.

And here he was, thankful of not being the one who was suffering so that others wouldn’t, here he was, resting and being treated by not only the best medics from the vode but also by the best medics in the Jedi Temple while his Ori’vod was probably being kriffing  _ tortured _ at that moment.

What a  _ great _ brother he was, not only had he not noticed how his vode in the Guard were being treated (one who was his karking  _ batchbrother _ ), but now he was thankful that he hadn’t been hurt as much as his brother.

“Bly...” Said Aayla, sadly (probably seeing what he was feeling with her abilities) before moving so that she was hugging him, with his head on her shoulder “Don’t feel guilty about feeling that way, it’s understandable, and you said it yourself, Commander Fox knowingly placed the attention on himself so that you and Ponds weren’t hurt, he knew what would happen when he did it.”

“That wasn’t the only time I failed him Aayla...” Bly whispered, clinging to her.

“Bly, is this about the Guard thing?” Aayla carefully asked, holding him tighter for a second when he nodded “Bly, you  _ know _ that you aren’t responsible for that, Palpatine made sure that they were isolated-” Aayla started to say, but Bly cut her off, removing himself from the hug and shaking his head.

“No, Aayla, I should have noticed how they were treated, you  _ know _ that I had some small bad experiences with the Coruscanti people and not  _ once _ did it cross my mind that the Guards were treated the same way, or  _ worse _ . Not once did it cross my mind that they were forced to be near the Senators who constantly dehumanize us. Not  _ once _ did I stop any vode from making comments about them, I only frowned and then ignore them, not even the fact that the Fox, my batchbrother, was the Head of the Guard made me act, not even when the vode started insulting him.” Bly said, looking down at his hands in shame.

“Bly, I’m not going to say that you shouldn’t have intervened or anything like that, but their  _ situation _ , what they went through was  _ not _ your fault. They were isolated, they couldn’t tell anyone, even if they could, you know the kind of threats they faced” Aayla softly said.

Bly curled a bit more into himself at that, knowing fully well that the fact that the Guard being threatened with not only the removal of the much-needed supplies and food from the frontline brothers but also with mass decommissioning if their performance wasn’t what the Sith wanted.

“I still should have done something Aayla.” Bly quietly whispered, loosely hugging himself before he was tugged back into a hug by Aayla, who started to slowly rock them side to side.

They stayed like that for a while, long enough that the datapad turned itself off by the inactivity.

They only moved when they heard the door open, and then it was only so they could look at the door.

“Are we interrupting something?” Asked Ponds, from where he was leaning against Cody, having just returned from his check-up by the Healers.

“Is everything alright?” Asked Cody as Rex and Wolffe entered, carefully walking past Ponds, so they didn’t touch him and cause him unnecessary pain.

“Yeah...just thinking about stuff.” Bly said, not explaining anything else, before he removed himself from the hug with Aayla and grabbed the datapad again, turning it on.

“Is that a report? B’ika…” Asked, and said, sadly, Wolffe, moving, so he was siting on Bly’s bed, said person brought the datapad nearer to him, making sure that no one could see what he was reading, even thought that everyone in the room knew what was in it.

“Just get inside.” Bly grumbled, starting to read the report again, much to the annoyance of the others, who sighed and got in.

“I have to go check on the men.” Said Aayla after a few minutes, rising and kissing Bly on his head “I have got the feeling that they may be scaring the Guards.”

Bly pursed his lips and nodded, holding her and squeezing it before letting her go, muttering an ‘I love you’ as he did so.

In response, Aayla sent a few feelings of love towards him via their bond before she left, the door closing behind her.

“Anything new?” Asked Ponds, making the others head snap to him in shock.

Bly shook his head at that, a sad look on his face.

“No, just a failed attempt at finding them, the lead was oisk.” He said, making Ponds shoulders’ slump.

“Alright, that’s enough reports for you two,” Wolffe said, rising from where he had sat on Ponds’ bed before grabbing Bly’s datapad and taking it from him “I thought that the medics and healers said that you weren’t supposed to do that, you were supposed to rest.”

“We will rest when Fox is back.” Ponds said before Bly could have said anything.

“Vode...” Wolffe groaned before sighing “He will be back, but you need to rest if you want to be any help at all. Stopping your recovery won’t help him, and you know how he somehow always found a way to blame himself, and the Guard said that it only got worse, so you guys not recovering just because he wasn’t found will make him feel unnecessary guilty. So rest, gedet’ye.” Pleaded Wolffe, looking at them, making Ponds look down and Bly huff, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Come on vode, let’s just sleep, it’s late.” Cody said, starting to push the bed together.

Soon, they were pushing the bed together, with Rex holding Ponds up with Bly near him as Cody and Wolffe did the heavy work.

After that, they were laying in the bed, cuddling each other.

“Wow, you guys didn’t even wait for me? I feel loved.” Joked someone, entering, making the small group (that was almost asleep) look up, only to see Alpha-17 removing his armour as the door closed behind him.

“Su cuy’gar ori’vod.” Greeted Rex, leaning a bit more into Bly, who he was behind.

“Su cuy’gar kih’vode.” Replied Alpha-17, finishing taking off his armour before he quickly joined the cuddle pile, holding his vode close as Bly and Ponds (the ones in the middle as they were the ones hurt) cuddled more into him.

Flicking a finger at Wolffe, Cody and Rex’s head to wake them up as Ponds and Bly were fully asleep, he mouthed ‘ _ Report JSVOS-ARR9790325 _ ’ before jerking his head in the direction of the datapad.

Sending him a confused look at his older brother, Wolffe grabbed the datapad and looked up what Alpha-17 said, eyes widening when he saw what the report said.

Quickly passing the datapad to Rex and Cody, with the screen turned to the wall, Wolffe shared an exited and hopeful look with Alpha.

Cody and Rex stilled as they read the report that had just come through.

A Jedi Shadow, named Q. Vos, had just found Palpatine’s base and had seen what appeared to have been Fox been dragged by two droids in the distance (which meant he could see how he was) before he had to leave, so he wasn’t caught.

Sharing a look with their brothers, a hopeful and excited smile started to grow in the Vode faces.

They had found Fox.

They were getting him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ARR -** **A** fter **R** uusan **R** eformation; I used it as a time system as BBY/ABY didn't exist yet.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or leave a kudos! Or, if you prefer, leave a little something in my **Tumblr** inbox ([@mrfandomwars]())!
> 
> ****
> 
> ###  ****
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
>   * **Vode -** Siblings, Brothers here;
>   * **Ori'Vod -** Older sibling, brother here;
>   * **Su cuy'gar ori'vod -** Hello older sibling/brother;
>   * **Su cuy'gar kih'vode -** Hello little/younger siblings/brothers;
>   * **Oisk -** Shit;
>   * **Geget'ye -** Please
> 


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you think of a tag that I should add, please say so in the comments!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment! Or something in my inbox ( **Tumblr:** [@mrfandomwars](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/)) if you prefer!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Apparently the words I put a strike on didn't keep their strikes, I fixed that.


End file.
